


Petty

by valisi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Era, Jealousy, M/M, Manipulation, Negotiations, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 10:36:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7973734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valisi/pseuds/valisi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After their meeting with Eren, Erwin and Levi discuss Eren's trial and how to proceed with their newest recruit. The discussion becomes too heavy, and Levi makes a joke that Erwin really doesn't appreciate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Petty

“I believe you when you say that you're the only one who can do this, Levi,” Erwin said as they walked through headquarters back to his office. Levi rolled his eyes. 

“But?” There was always a but. 

“It's unusual for you attach yourself to someone so quickly,” Erwin said. 

“I'm not attached to him,” Levi corrected. “He's a child, but he's a monster. I'm not going to get those two mixed up.” Erwin opened the door to his office and they both stepped inside. Levi closed the door behind them. 

Erwin crossed the room and checked his desk. There were a few new messages for him while they were out and he quickly flipped through the little notes. Nothing urgent. Only one was important. He dropped the papers and sat down in his chair. 

“I'm not concerned about you mixing those facts up.” Erwin looked at Levi. He was standing in front of Erwin's desk now, on the defensive. 

“What's the problem then?” 

“Well,” Erwin began. “There's going to be a certain amount of finesse that you'll have to use when you raise Eren.” 

“Raise him?” 

“Maybe groom him is a better word,” Erwin offered. 

“He's fucking filthy,” Levi said. “But I'm not going to groom him.” Erwin smiled. 

“I mean that you're going to have to change the way he thinks about some things. Manipulate him.”

Levi crossed his arms then. Of course, he had known what Erwin had meant. He just didn't understand why Erwin wasn't more excited about this yet. Levi had to use some creative language with the MPs just to get close to Eren, and Erwin had been reserved and completely silent when he normally would have reigned Levi in and tried to smooth over the rude behavior. Over time, Levi learned that when Erwin was quiet it was because he was trying to avoid saying something out of excitement. Or he didn't trust himself to say to correct thing. Now, Erwin was calm and talkative again as if they might not have found the greatest tool they've ever had, a human Titan who wanted to fight for them. 

“It's not the type of situation where you can break him and then rebuild him. You'll have to find a more clever way to align him with your will,” Erwin said. There was a glass of water on his desk from earlier. He picked up it up sipped some of the water. 

“You mean I have to make him see things the way I want him to see them,” Levi said. Erwin nodded and sat the glass back down. 

“I did that with you a little bit when you first joined,” Erwin said. They both knew it, but it was still uncomfortable for Erwin to admit. “He's similar to you in some ways, but his values are completely different. He doesn't use the same moral code, that's for sure. Unpredictability is dangerous.” 

“I know,” Levi said. 

“Do you remember the times I manipulated you?” Levi nodded. 

“I was able to pick out most of them, I think, over time.” Erwin tilted his head curiously in response. 

“Can you recall them for me then?” 

“Well,” Levi huffed. “You caused me to focus all of my attention on you by pissing me off. At first you were just an objective, but then you made it personal. Eren already has an objective, and it's the correct one.” Erwin smiled. 

“Right. He already respects you, but you have to teach him that he can't reach his objective unless he goes through you. You need to get in his way, and then give him something he wants,” Erwin said. “You'll have to observe him until you can predict his behavior. We don't know how desperate he is. He might want to join the Corps with all of his heart, but he certainly doesn't follow our ways.” Levi frowned with thought. “What is it?” 

“Kenny taught me something like this, I think.” Levi eyes roamed while he tried to recall the memory. Erwin was embarrassed that something he was trying to share with Levi had been related back to that degenerate. 

“What were his steps?” The question was reluctant, but this was the best way that Levi learned. If he could relate new knowledge to something he had previously learned, then it would make more sense to him. It would be more applicable. With Eren involved, it could mean the difference between life and death. Levi closed his eyes tightly while he remembered. 

“Observation, selection, tests, alignment, sympathy, asking for help, isolation and then you give them something to obligate the target,” Levi opened his eyes and met the blue gaze then. “After they're indebted, you call on it later when they show resistance. You only did the first four to me though.” Erwin swallowed hard. “Actually, the first six,” Levi corrected. “But the last two were situational.” Erwin felt thoroughly uncomfortable with the conversation now. 

“You can handle this however you see fit, Levi,” Erwin said, hoping that the subject could be dropped or redirected.

“So I need to treat him the way you treated me,” Levi smirked. He knew that Erwin hated talking about this. The memories weren't pleasant for Levi either, but they were important. Now, they were extremely relevant. Levi had already thought of a way to lighten the mood. Erwin shrugged. 

“Not necessarily, but there are some things that I've used before that you might find helpful.” Erwin lifted the glass to his mouth and tilted it back to wet his mouth that was now dry with anxiety. Levi waited until Erwin's mouth was full of water. 

“So I should fuck him.” Erwin spit his water back in his glass and slammed it down. Levi was grinning. 

“Levi!” Erwin yelled. “I will court martial you!” A long list of punishments quickly ran through Erwin's head, and not a single one of them would impact Levi in the least. He was damn near untouchable now. Erwin had made him that way as soon as he created Levi's rank all those years ago.

“It's the only thing I can think of that would break that brat fast enough,” Levi said. “I lose interest so easily.” Erwin knew Levi was joking then, but it still bothered him to hear Levi say that. A shiver ran up Erwin's spine. 

“That was a sick joke, Levi.” 

“What?” Levi asked with faux innocence. “I thought you loved my shitty humor.” 

“The next time I shave, I'm leaving all of my hairs in the sink,” Erwin snapped. “How's that for humor?” The venom in Erwin's voice shocked Levi, but he focused on Erwin's face. He had noticed Erwin's very brief moment of what seemed to be injury. But that was easily confused with annoyance in Erwin's case. Slowly, Levi stepped around the desk and walked over to Erwin. There was a predatory motion in Levi's walk. Swiveling the chair around, Erwin watched Levi approach him with a frown and maintained eye contact. He hoped Levi would back down.

“You know,” Levi said with a tone of accusation. “You kind of look jealous.” 

“Jealous,” Erwin snorted. There was some tension in his back though. “I've never been jealous in my entire life, Levi.”

“Making all of these threats,” Levi murmured. “As if you actually do a proper job of washing your hair out of the sink ever. All because you can't stand the idea of me fucking someone else, Erwin?” Levi leaned down to look Erwin in the eye closely. “Anyone else.” 

Erwin lifted his hand and reached over to his glass of water. He picked it up and put it near the edge of the desk. While making eye contact, a gentle push from Erwin's fingertips tipped the glass over on the desk and all the water left in the glass spilled out over the edge and down to the floor. Levi turned his head and looked at the disrupted glass. Drops of water were dripping from the bottom of the desk now. Levi turned back around, put a hand on either arm of Erwin's chair and smiled, showing his teeth. His eyes were scalding hot with lust and irritation. 

“You're so fucking petty when you're pissed.” Levi lifted his legs and sat in Erwin's lap, straddling him. 

“There's a mess, Levi,” Erwin said quickly and put his hands up to push Levi away. The small body of pure muscle wouldn't be moved without Erwin actually trying though. Erwin's hands just met the Levi's hard torso, and he forgot to push. Levi leaned in and started to kiss and nibble on Erwin's neck. Erwin was annoyed, but he automatically leaned his head to the side to give Levi better access. He couldn't help it. Erwin's eyelids fluttered with the touch, but he focused on his irritation. “Can't you feel the water damage?” 

“Fuck you,” Levi said. “I've layered a centimeter of wax on this desk.” 

“Why do you maintain things that don't belong to you?” Erwin's breath caught when Levi grinded into his lap.

“If you're so pissed, push me away,” Levi muttered. Erwin's hands ran around Levi's body and rested on the man's ribs. Levi leaned back and their lips met then. The kiss was hungry and fast. It was true that Erwin couldn't stand the idea of anyone else with Levi. Not looking at him. Not touching him. A firm hand wrapped itself in Levi's hair and Erwin pulled. A hot groan raised from Levi's chest, and he bit Erwin's bottom lip hard. 

Then, Levi's hands were quickly pulling at Erwin's belt. That's when Erwin broke the kiss and leaned back. 

“Push me away, or stay still,” Levi ordered. Not willing to be denied, Levi leaned forward farther and captured Erwin's mouth again. Erwin couldn't push Levi away. Adrenaline was pounding hard and his skin was tingling. His pants were tight against his erection, and Levi was working on the button. The sound of the zipper followed. Levi broke the kiss and looked down. 

“Who's bright idea was it to make our pants so fucking tight,” he complained. 

“I don't know,” Erwin breathed heavily. “Your ass looks so good in them though.” After some adjusting, Levi was able to free Erwin's hard cock, and pushed Erwin's uniform belts away from it. Slinking backwards off Erwin's lap, Levi hit his knees and began kissing down Erwin's cock. “Levi-”

Levi took Erwin's head in his mouth and began sucking. A heavy groan almost left Erwin's throat, but he swallowed most of it. Catching the loud reaction had left him a bit breathless. It occurred to him the office door wasn't locked, and part of him really hoped someone walked in. He wanted someone to see the Captain on his knees like this. They would tell others that the Captain sucks cock so good it makes the Commander crumble. But then wouldn't everyone want Levi for themselves? Erwin looked down at Levi on his knees, and his cock twitched in Levi's mouth. 

Erwin's hand reached down and wrapped itself in Levi's hair. That hot mouth was hungrily sucking his cock now. Erwin's other hand gripped the arm of the chair until his knuckles turned white. When Levi began running his tongue up and down the bottom of Erwin's cock and sucking at the same time, Erwin felt a little precome slide into Levi's mouth. 

“Just like that,” Erwin breathed the words. “Levi.” Levi hummed in response. Erwin felt the vibration and his eyelids were heavy then. The feeling of Erwin's hand running through his hair made Levi's spine tingle. They were risking getting caught, but Levi didn't want to stop. The rush of jealousy and the possibility of someone seeing them like this had made Erwin so vulnerable. That's when Levi wrapped his hand around Erwin's cock. 

With Levi's hand and mouth moving together in rhythm, Erwin let his head fall back. His eyes closed and his lips parted. 

“You suck cock so good, Levi,” Erwin muttered. A quiet moan ran up Erwin's throat, and he couldn't catch it in time to muffle it. But he didn't care anymore. Breaths along with quiet curses were rising faster. So Levi pulled Erwin deeper into his throat. It was close to his gagging spot, but he was glad to risk it. The feeling of the soft part of Levi's throat against the tip of his cock made Erwin curl his toes in his boots. 

“Don't stop, Levi. _Fuck ah-_.” 

The heat and tension that Erwin felt in his groin rushed forward and he came into Levi's mouth. Greedily, Levi swallowed and didn't stop his motions. When it seemed like he had taken all he could from Erwin, Levi pulled his hand away and gave Erwin's cock one last lick. 

When Levi looked up, Erwin was looking down at him with wild eyes. His face was flushed and his blue eyes still had a burning lust in them.

There was a knock at the door. Levi raised from his knees in a fluid motion and Erwin turned around to his desk. Sliding under the desk enough that his bare lap was covered, Erwin looked around. He righted the water glass and picked up some paperwork to hide his face. 

“Come in,” Erwin said. Levi turned his back to the door and stared out one of the large windows. 

“Excuse me, Commander,” the soldier leaned into the room, but didn't fully step inside. “Do you need lunch delivered today?” 

“Just an officer's meal today, but I'll be eating in here, yes,” Erwin said. He knew it sounded like he was distracted, but he also knew the soldier just thought he was reading. 

“Yes, sir. Anything else, sir?” 

“Dismissed,” Erwin said gently. The sound of the door closing relieved him. Levi wiped his still wet mouth with the back of his hand. Dropping the paperwork, Erwin leaned back from the desk and tucked himself back inside of his pants, zipped up and adjusted his clothes and belts until he was presentable again. After that, Erwin turned in his chair and looked back at Levi. 

“I wonder what would have happened if he caught you with your pants down,” Levi smirked. Erwin grimaced. 

“You're in a rare mood today,” Erwin said. Levi looked brighter somehow. 

“Well, if that brat is telling the truth like you say he is, then we may be closer to the end,” Levi turned his head and focused fully on Erwin's features looking for the answer. “Right?” 

“If we can use him the way I think we can, possibly,” Erwin nodded. “Have you decided what you're going to do at his trial?” 

“Not yet.” 

“If you don't take him, they'll kill him,” Erwin warned. “Especially if he loses his temper.” 

“I know,” Levi said. “That's my opportunity to show competence. He'll lose his shit, and I'll kick his ass. Show him what he wants, put something in the way, and then give it to him.” Erwin took a deep breath and released it. So Levi really had been paying attention to Erwin's tactics over the years then. Levi was so much better at reading people than he had been a few short years ago. Now, he was just implementing these tools in his own way.

“When was the last time you read my father's journal, Levi?” Levi shook his head and looked out the window again. 

“Since before I was a Team Leader,” Levi said. Erwin knew it was true. In fact, Levi had literally not touched the book since then. When Levi decided he wanted to clean Erwin's quarters, the desk drawer where the journal was kept remained dusty.

“Maybe read it again before Eren's trial,” Erwin suggested. 

“Why?” Levi disliked that book. The damned thing was filled with a dead man's conspiracy theories followed by pages and pages of Erwin's childhood pain, and it could very well get Erwin killed one day. It confused Levi to no end why reasonable, logical Erwin put so much stock into such empty words. 

“Because we both know Eren cannot be the only human who can turn into a Titan, and my father briefly mentioned that theory. It's only a suggestion,” Erwin said gently. “Don't go into it again if you don't want.” Levi's mouth twitched to one side and relaxed again. 

“I'll give it another look.” Levi turned from the window. That wasn't enough of a commitment for Erwin. 

“I'll open it to the page you need to read and leave it on the desk in my room,” Erwin offered. 

“That would help,” Levi said. “I need to go tell my team about their new responsibility.” He walked towards the door. Erwin grinned. 

“Sounds good.” 

“Clean that water up,” Levi grumbled. “You're like a fucking child.” 

“I'll be late tonight,” Erwin said. 

“I'll be awake.” And Levi left the office. Erwin looked back down at his paperwork and then to the empty glass and spilled water.

“I'm too old for this,” he grumbled. But Erwin could feel the excitement vibrating in his chest. They were closer to the end now. He knew it. Eren literally had a key to what might hold their salvation.

**Author's Note:**

> The steps that Levi lists that Kenny taught him were taken from the book "Games Criminals Play" by Bud Allen. It's an excellent book. It's basically an instructional book teaching a correctional officer to not be manipulated or set up by an inmate. It's one of my favorite books. Here's a link to the set up chapter: 
> 
> http://csa.intersearch.com.au/csajspui/bitstream/10627/197/1/2007654AVO.pdf
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [valisi-clark.tumblr.com](http://valisi-clark.tumblr.com)


End file.
